Civilization's fascination with games and amusement devices has probably existed for as long as civilization itself. Typically, a person's fascination with game devices and the like are enhanced when a game has been devised that is competitive in nature, relatively easy to understand, requires certain amounts of skill as well as chance, and can include curious physical properties commonly found in nature.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicants are aware in so far as they are deemed pertinent to the patent process:
______________________________________ 2,295,452 Deaton 2,819,904 Nelson et al 3,479,034 Wagner 4,034,980 Sniderman 4,049,275 Skelton 4,083,564 Matsumoto ______________________________________
Of these, Deaton appears to share some degree of similarity with the instant application in that he has provided a game board under which are disposed a plurality of magnets and on the playing surface of which is provided a map which allows the translation by manual manipulation of simulative vessels along the playing board by frictional translation whereby when a vessel encounters a hidden magnet, an indicator or flag upon the vessel is automatically deployed reflecting the outcome of the situation. In this device, the magnets disposed below the playing surface are bi-polar nearest the playing surface so that as a player moves the game piece into operative relation to one of the operating magnet's ends whereby the scoring depends upon which signal or flag is deployed. There is a tendency for all magnets to attract each other, thereby remaining in a cluster.
The remaining references teach the use of game boards and the like wherein magnets are provided which are not capable of random deployment within a sealed chamber so that their relative positions are not known.
By way of contrast, the device according to the instant application is directed to a game device which includes a playing surface having scoring indicia thereon defined by plural regions each having discreet point values, a sealed chamber underlying and coextensive with the playing surface containing magnetic means which are disposed within the chamber and constrained from rotation or disruption in so far as the polarity of a top face of each magnet therewithin in relationship to the playing surface. Further, an additional magnet is placed on top of the playing surface having a polarity identical to the top face of the magnets within the chamber and the game device is shaken to reorient the magnets within the seal chamber, this shaking being concluded when the magnet on top of the playing surface flips over indicating registry with an underlying magnet. A die or dice can then be deployed providing an indication of the total number of markers that can be cast upon the playing surface, the final disposition of these markers upon the playing surface being reflective of a player's score.